


Our Own Symbiosis

by helena_s_renn



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Camping, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Twincest, hints of background Sanny, more than hints of Jake/Sam, sleeping in tents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: "We're one, we came from a single cell."Our nature boys touch on mosquitoes, astronomy, Nietzsche and each other.





	Our Own Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> *This is complete fiction and should be read as such. Not even suggesting the real GVF are 'involved' in this manner.
> 
> *Rip-offs: Interview of Jake where he says his dad wouldn't let him read Nietzsche. Google philosophy. The leaked video of Safari Song.

Unlike the desert, the heat would not dissipate into the night here for several hours, till close to morning. Josh and Jake lay naked on top of their sleeping bags, looking up and out, hands behind their heads. The roof window was open with the screen in place. 

"Wish we could see the stars better," Jake said presently. It had been a while since they'd heard any sounds from Sam and Danny's tent. Whatever they discussed or did now should be off the collective radar of the younger two, who slept like the dead. 

"I know, but we watched them outside earlier. Orion, The Pleiades, Cygnus and the Northern Cross. And the moon's out."

"Two of them. Three, even," chuckled Jake, a childish comment his twin ignored.

"Being eaten alive by mosquitoes isn't my idea of fun." Josh reached down to scratch himself. "They always congregate on me."

Jake had a philosophy about that. "It's because you smell so sweet. And so rank."

"Gee, thanks." 

Rolling to his side and propping his head up on one hand, long hair hanging down to where Josh could make out the dark curtain of it in the triangle shape made by his arm, Jake reached out, but stopped short of touching. It was one of the little games they played. "Don't be that way. They're highly attracted to..." Jake's fingers danced in midair over Josh's left armpit, barely brushing against the ends of the hairs. 

"That'd be hard to prove. I've never had a mosquito bite in my armpit." 

"Really?" The hand, still hovering, levitated down over the landscape of Josh's torso. "Well then, how about these mosquito bites?" The two darker-colored discs pulled tight, as if reaching for him. 

Josh rolled his eyes and squirmed a little, grinding his butt against the inside lining of his open sleeping bag but not giving Jake the satisfaction of winning. "Yeah, yeah... yours are a little bigger, but I think that means I have the nicer attributes. 

"You have a lot of nice attributes," murmured Jake. Just because they'd been appreciating each other for years didn't mean the dizzy thrill of it had worn off. Hardly. Their radars for hotness were no less than those of their Instagram followers, meaning they gravitated to each other. Somehow their polarity flipped to draw rather than repel each other's familial pheromones. His hand floated down further yet, tracing one fingertip along the ridge created by a hipbone. He wasn't supposed to touch. Neither of them cared. 

"Before you insist that the 'skeeters like to feast on my balls..." Josh turned his head maybe an inch. Somehow his eyes gathered the available light, illuminated through a few stray curls as he glanced at his brother in the twilight. "What about Nietzsche?"

"Screw Nietzsche." 

"Which of us is Apollo; which, Dionysus?" Josh pursued. "Passion versus thinking."

Jake sighed, but answered, "See, he's got that part wrong, because there's both in everyone. Certainly in you and me. We're our own symbiosis." 

"'Our own symbiosis.' It's been like that since before we were born." A significant pause was its own question, followed by, "Should I worry about what's going on between you and Sam?" 

Prepared to lose the game, as was often the case, because Josh could always distract him with words or a certain look, Jake went to his hands and knees over his brother's supine form, slowly lowering himself. "You should not. Plenty to go around."

"Yeah, I know," snorted Josh, convulsively clutching at Jake's butt as it landed on his thighs, high up. 

"You should see how much goo that Sam--" 

Squinching his face, Josh stuck both forefingers in his ears. "La la la, not listening!" He was already hard though, after three seconds of contact with Jake's undercarriage. 

"Nuh-uh. You _will_ listen to me." Jake's voice never took on anything that could be labeled stern, but he was quite adamant in pulling Josh's arms down, hands cupping his brother's biceps. Josh's velvet eyes caressed him the entire time. "Tell me no if you gotta. Otherwise," he whispered as he arched his back and shoved his pelvis down so his hardening and lengthening dick lined up to Josh's, vein to vein, "you're gonna let me show you this rendition..." 

"Good, because we've built up an abundance of our own, to release for each other." Josh didn't use quite as crass of words though he very well could have. "Let me touch you."

"Got it bad for you, gonna get it on you." Jake's hands slid further up Josh's arms, then shoulders, then he cupped his face. Leaning far forward, he nuzzled under his jaw, the side of his neck, took the tiny gold ring in his teeth and tugged. Increasingly wet frottage overtook them. Erect nipples scraped, their bellies slapped and their full balls smooshed between them.

"I'd rather you get it in me," Josh moaned presently as they rocked together, Jake doing most of the work but Josh providing most of the touch. The guitarist's sharp little hips jabbed forward and back, forward and back. They panted hard, staring each other down. 

"Don't come yet," moaned Jake, though he was so close to the edge he could feel it in his molars. He reached between them to gather the slick, clear fluids of their drawn-out excitement. Warm wet on his fingers, he drew lines which glistened in the faint light on his brother's face, then on his. "I won't last long enough to get you off. Next time, okay?" 

Between them, all four hands worked in their established, unique timing. Jake threw his head back in open-mouthed ecstasy as his seed scudded across Josh's trembling abs like the Milky Way an infinite distance above. An instant later, he was painted in silvery trails. The noises from below could only be called growls: ownership, warning, and utter fulfillment in guttural rasps. 

They didn't talk about love and commitment, in the surcease and clean-up. Their words were their own. "We're one, we came from a single cell," Josh whispered. 

Jake agreed with the first part of the statement but not the reason. "We're one, because we choose to be." 

The next exchange wasn't quite so reverent. "I just licked my own jizz off you. You did, too. One more way to mingle our genes." 

By now, they were on their backs again, side by side, as if they'd never moved but for the fecund traces on their young bodies and the tang in the air. 

"I won," announced Josh. 

"I let you win."

"I know." 

Fin.


End file.
